dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi
Babidi is a villain in Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z. He is the son of an evil sorcerer named Bibidi from whom he has learned many magic spells. His name is a pun on the name of the incantation from the 1950 Cinderella Disney Feature, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", with his father and creation completing the pun. Biography Babidi, the son of Bibidi, is a powerful wizard. He is first seen in DBZ when he travels to Earth with his minions in order to gather enough energy that will revive his father's monstrous creation, Majin Buu. Babidi puts two fighters, Spopovich and Yamu, under his spell, and has them fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy from the others. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi no longer sees any use in Spopovich and Yamu, and decides to betray and murder them. He tortures Spopovich to death with gleeful sadism by slowly expanding his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon until he erupts from within, and lets Pui Pui shoot Yamu as he flees in terror. This sickening behavior defines Babidi's character: a sadistic and insecure (literal) little man who compensates his shortcomings by torturing and abusing the few beings who are more helpless than he is. The evil wizard then realizes that he has been found by Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kibito and Supreme Kai, his father's killer. Determined to avenge his father, Babidi has his right hand man Dabura turn Piccolo and Krillin to stone then destroy Kibito, in order to lure Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Supreme Kai into his ship. First, Babidi sets Pui Pui (one of his most powerful minions) on Vegeta, and to his shock, Vegeta destroys Pui-Pui with minimum effort. Second, Babidi sets Yakon, a powerful alien monster that feeds on light, on Goku. Yakon is tricked by Goku into eatting so much light that he explodes. Third, Babidi sets Dabura on Gohan, and watches them fight evenly until Dabura sees Vegeta show a bit of evil in his heart. Dabura flees to report back to Babidi, who then puts a spell on Vegeta, transforming him into Majin Vegeta. To Babidi's surprise, however, Majin Vegeta proves to be completely disobedient, as he states that he will only fight Goku, and will not listen to Babidi. Babidi agrees, since the damage Majin Vegeta inflicts on Goku will supply Buu with sufficient energy for his revival. Eventually, Babidi and Dabura are confronted by Gohan and Supreme Kai, just as the seal on Majin Buu's ball breaks. Before, however, Babidi shows his silly side claiming "What a happy day! I haven't laughed this much in years! (Evil laugh). Unfortunately, Majin Buu is finally hatched in the form of an obese, childlike monster rather than a fearsome demon. After seeing Majin Buu display his awesome power by taking Dabura down in a single hit, Babidi compliments Majin Buu's strength and gains his sympathy, no longer needing Dabura. Babidi then sets Majin Buu on Gohan and Supreme Kai, whom he is close to killing until Dabura recovers and vows to kill Majin Buu. He also warns Babidi to seal Majin Buu up before it's too late, but Babidi does not listen, and sets Majin Buu on Dabura. Majin Buu easily takes Dabura out, and is then confronted by Majin Vegeta. During their duel, Babidi is confronted by the restored Piccolo, who vows to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a small fight in which Babidi begs Piccolo to spare him as the last one alive with the ability to control Majin Buu. His pleas fall on deaf ears, and he is sliced in half and left for dead by Piccolo. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground he laments his predicament as he had planned on becomming the ruler of all creation. Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Buu and Majin Vegeta, in which Majin Vegeta tries a kamikaze attack that blows Majin Buu up. But Majin Buu recovers, and Babidi manages to blackmail the reluctant monster into healing him and saving his life by threatening to seal him up again. Jumping on Majin Buu's back, Babidi then starts his global rampage, since he is unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta destroying his spaceship. After using Majin Buu to destroy numerous cities and end countless lives, Babidi communicates telepathically with the entire Earth population and demands that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo come out into the open. Aiming to destroy West City, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi then sets Majin Buu on Goku, who displays his new Super Saiyan 3 technique. Babidi watches Goku and Majin Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling them that a new fighter will be appearing in two days to fight Majin Buu and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi". Goku even scolds Majin Buu for allowing himself, a great fighter, to be bossed around by Babidi. After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku, but this turns out to be the last straw, as he is grabbed by the neck by Majin Buu (so he can't speak, and thus say the words to seal away the monster) and choked to death until Majin Buu shatters his head with a punch. Babidi's headless body is then tossed aside by Majin Buu, who finishes the job by firing an energy beam and blasting Babidi's remains to smithereens. In Hell, Babidi is seen watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu on a crystal ball along with the oni and fellow villains Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, King Cold, Spice, Dr. Gero, Piano and the Ginyu Force. However, Babidi is one of the few who wants Goku to win the battle, since Babidi now holds a grudge against the creature who betrayed and killed him. Unlike Frieza and Super Perfect Cell, Babidi cheers as hard as he can when he sees Goku's Spirit Bomb overpower Kid Buu, but never comes to learn - or does not care - that the Majin Buu is still alive and has survived the battle against the Legendary Kid Buu. He has also a cameo apperence in Dragon Ball GT in the Super 17 saga where it shows him flying out of hell with the other villains but sent back to hell later on. Special abilities * Ayatsuri no Majyutsu: A spell that Babidi can cast over any character to try to take over their mind. This spell is known to work only if the posessee does not have a pure heart. * Parapapa: A magic word Babidi uses to perform such tasks as teleportation. * Magic Barrier: A magic spell that summon a barrier of energy. * Haretsu Majyutsu: A spell that can explode the body of anyone Babidi has control over. See Ayatsuri no Majyutsu above. * Magic Slime Hajyu: A spell that summons a slime type substance that can be used to explode the opponent internally (Anime only). * Sealing Spell: A spell that can seal Majin Buu back into the egg. While Babidi learned this from his father, he never got a chance to use it. Video Games Babidi is usually found in numerous cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Budokai 3. In Budokai 2, Babidi appears as an uncatchable character in two levels of Dragon World (Story Mode), and is killed by Buu seconds after Buu's release. He also hosts "Babidi's Spaceship," a mode where players fight under certain conditions to unlock capsules for Majin Buu and Dabura. In Budokai 3, Babidi again appears in the cutscense that take place during his saga, and also appears for a few seconds when Vegeta's skill, "Babidi's Mind Control", comes into affect. Budokai 3, oddly, contained an unused full-body 3-D model of Babidi, most likely intended to be used in cutscenes that were later scrapped. A full 3D model of Babidi appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Babidi is a playable charcter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. where he uses his minions Yakon and Pui Pui as attacks. Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 features him as a support type character. Babidi is also the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. He turns Vegeta into Majin Vegeta again, however, unlike the previous time he did this, Vegeta in this case was unwilling instead of willing to become a Majin. He revives Buu just like in the current timeline, however, He decides to use the Dragon Balls to control Buu instead of resorting to blackmail like the original Bobbidi had. while he searches for the dragonballs, he leaves Buu in the Care of Dabra. After Janemba was defeated, Babidi stole the dragonballs, but in another timeline, He was just about to get his wish for him to control Buu when he is cut off by Mr. Satan Wishing to be the most popular person in the universe. He lashes out at Hercule, but Buu, whom Hercule befriended earlier, intercepts the attack. He meets his end when he is eaten by Buu as payback for his attempting to hurt Mr. Satan. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Joji Yanami * Ocean Dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brennan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials